


Hamilton Imagines

by thatstorytotell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, does include rpf, will not be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatstorytotell/pseuds/thatstorytotell
Summary: --discontinued--title's pretty self-explanatory ;)this does include RPF, which will not be continued but I'm posting it here anyways in case anyone still wanted to read it.





	1. Storyteller (Philip x Reader)

You had always been an avid reader, to say the least. You were constantly searching for a new book or story to immerse yourself in. You were also a writer, but you only wrote stories so that there would be more things for people to read.

That’s why you were drawn to Philip. He was like you, a reader and writer with so much love for the written word. He was in your creative writing class, and his works were so genuine and raw. The way he wrote drew you in, and you found yourself befriending the boy.

He could turn a phrase in a way that no one you had met before was able to. He eloquently placed words together in combinations that made you feel every emotion at once. The articles he would publish in the school paper never failed to captivate you, but his life was as riveting as any novel could ever be.

He was a Hamilton, and that name carried a lot of weight in your hometown.

The Hamiltons were a happy family whom you had met multiple times. The dad worked in the government, and his mom was an advocate for many causes that made her well known across the country. Their lives were very much in the public eye, since they were friends with the Washingtons, and everyone loved the Washingtons. They were so intriguing and you could see why Philip was always telling their stories.

Originally, you would only see them when they came to the poetry events you and Philip normally found yourselves at during the weekends, but as time went on you slowly became a part of their everyday lives.

Once you got to know and love them, most of your free time was spent in the Hamilton household. You were either creating short stories with Philip or playing games with his younger siblings who seemed to adore you.

Most days were spent helping him with his work, not that you minded. His essays were so fascinating but sometimes you felt as if you weren’t worthy to be in his presence. You would proofread his work, and go to every poetry competition. He called you his good luck charm without realizing how it made you feel. 

Nine times out of ten, if you happened to be at the house, Eliza (she had begged you to call her this-something about Mrs. Hamilton making her sound older than she is) would tell you to stay for dinner, and she never takes no for an answer. After dinner, Mr. Hamilton would show you one of the many letters he sent to his lovely wife while they were dating. It really helped you see how important writing is in Philip’s world. 

It was in moments like these, moments that seemed as if they were taken straight from a page out of your favorite romantic novel, that reminded you how infatuated you were with Philip and his life. Moments where he seemed so close, but so far from your reach.

It was hours like this, hours that were either spent at the dining room table discussing one another’s day over a meal or at the piano singing along to Eliza’s favorite melodies, that made your heart long to be a part of this story line forever.

Every night, it was harder and harder to leave their company, to leave him, even though you knew you should go home. It was hard to leave the memories you had just made, or the stories you were now a part of. You would never admit it to yourself, but you didn’t wish to be back in your own home, because he felt like home.

You had told him once that you felt like his writing was a spotlight, bringing attention to once thing while everything else slowly faded to black around it. You told him this and he laughed, not believing you.

You then proceeded to tell him that not only was his writing in the spotlight, but he was as well. You felt like you were in the black around him. You saw yourself as a supporting character next to his leading man.

What you didn’t tell him was that you felt that way because he was the only thing that you paid attention to in your life. You loved him with all your heart, and you were sure that everyone around you knew. Everyone, except for him.

You were fine with this though, because at least you got to see the boy and his intelligence up close. At least you had that.

Philip was about to give up writing, and drop what used to be his favorite class. He was on the brink of losing his love for poetry. Then he met you. 

You gave him his second wind. He was in love with the way you spoke of literature and the authors that made it. He longed to spoken of like that by you. That was what got him through every exhausting paper or excruciatingly boring prompt. Every time he got frustrated and became so close to letting go, you pull him back in with words of encouragement and a smile that shows your eagerness to hear his latest poem. 

He would tell you that his family is his inspiration, and that seemed like a valid response to you, since you know them personally. Although his words fool you, his friends and family members know the truth. As soon as you stepped into his life, Philip had stopped writing for his family and starting writing about or for you, alone.

His family realized that he loved you way before he did. They saw the ways his eyes lit up around you, and how every conversation turned back to you. They were just waiting for him to see it. Which he did, after a while.

He noticed it on a night close to the end of the school year. You had been sitting at the piano with his mother. She was teaching you a basic melody he had learned when he was younger. You fit in with his family seamlessly, almost as if you were always meant to be there. He never wanted his life to change from this moment, and he wanted you to be there in the moment with him. He felt like himself for the first time in a long time when he was with you, and he never wanted that feeling to go away.

He recognized that this was love from a writer’s perspective, having created that plot line countless times before. He didn’t know how to cope with his sudden revelation until he asked his father. His father then gave him the best advice he could have given.

“Philip, tell her in the best way you know how. Write her a story.” That sparked a fire within Philip, and so he began to write. He knew exactly what to say, and where he was going to say it.

That brings us to today. The day you and Philip had been looking forward to all year.

**The Writer’s Festival**

The Festival was an annual event held by the creative writing students in an attempt to bring more attention to the class. It was essentially a fair to celebrate storytelling. Different students from all over the school could read poetry, short stories, perform one acts, and sing songs. It embraced writers of all kind. 

It was prestigious, and you couldn’t be a part of it unless your piece had been approved by a panel of English professors from the local college.

The Festival had always been your favorite thing to witness. It was where you had discovered your love for literature. You had gone every year since you were 11, and this was the first year you were allowed to submit one of your works for consideration.

You had been struggling all year to write a tale that you deemed good enough for the festival. You had asked your teacher so many times, and even though she told you it was great you still knew that it was missing something.

Then, you met Philip and it was clear what you had been lacking-an inspiration. So you wrote the piece and submitted it to the counsel. You received the letter saying that you had been accepted, and also that you were the opening act.

You were waiting for the show to start when your phone buzzed indicating that Philip had sent you a text.

_From My Little Poet:_

_Hey! I’m at the festival! I got some of the best seats in the house! Hurry Up! I can only save them for so long!_

You hadn’t told him that you were opening the show, and seeing his text made you smile. You just hoped that he would still be your friend after your performance in which you’ll basically tell him your feelings.

_To My Little Poet:_

_I’m so so SO sorry! I’m running late, but I should be there after the first act!_

Philip frowned at his phone. Everyone knows that the first and last acts are the best. But since he was the last act, you would at least be able to see his message made strictly for you.

_From My Little Poet:_

_It’s okay. Just try to get here as quickly as possible._

After reading his message, you tuck your phone away in your jacket, which you leave backstage. You then walk to the center of the stage and begin to speak without any warning, as per tradition.

**Lights up- _on a boy with a passion unmatched by those around him._**

**Lights up- _on the stage where he leaves his message out in the open, astounding those who dare to listen._**

**Lights up- _on the girl who waits patiently in the wings for him. The girl who loves to be around his brilliance._**

**Lights up- _on the world she has created for the two of them in her mind. A world where he is hers and she is his._**

**Let the lights shine- _on the pieces of her heart he has put together while simultaneously breaking them. The pieces that belong to him whether he knows or not._**

**Let the lights shine- _on the boy who has no clue of how she feels, no clue of the love she gives him expecting nothing in return. He only knows the fact that she is a constant in his life and will remain as such._**

**Let the lights shine- _on the people who know the truth, the people who know how many of her days are spent making his life easier. The days spent pining, but where oh so worth it._**

**Turn the lights off! _He will never know, so there is no use illuminating the world she has become lost in. He will never see, so it’s better if they are both in the dark._**

**Turn the lights off! _The girl is blinded by her own delusions of love and grandeur. The little signs and the way he accepted her into his life have caused her to lose her mind._**

**Turn the lights off! _She is in over her head. Allowing herself to fall in love with such a man was never a good idea. Even if he felt the same, she is not worthy of his guiding light._**

**Turn the lights off! _He is too amazing and deserves the spotlight. He belongs in the spotlight. The girl can only sit in the pitch black just appreciating his genius, and the genius of the family that surrounds him. She needs to get away before his light becomes too much._**

**TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!**

**Let the girl sit in the darkness.**

**She needs to clear her head.**

**She needs to be given an answer. A simple yes or no.**

**But then he smiles at her, and his pearly whites illuminate the broken dreams on the ground before her.**

**She stops looking for a definitive answer and just accepts her place alongside him. At least she has this.**

**Lights Up- on the fact that maybe he’ll get it this time. Maybe he’ll even drive himself mad about her the way she had about him.**

**Lights up- on the new worlds she’ll create possibly for him, but more so for herself than anyone else.**

You flee the stage practically sobbing, not turning to see Philip’s reaction, knowing that he’s smart enough to get that your poem was about him. The only thing you hear is the ringing of applause as you rush to the bathroom, which you can barely hear over the sound of your own sobs.

After you compose yourself, you exit the bathroom, ready to faced the music. You then run into a body, and even though you barely felt it you know who it is.

Philip,“ you breathe through your hiccups caused by your tears.

“Y/N, that was amazing!” He wraps you in a bear hug and you let your tears fall against his chest. “Why are you crying? That was beautiful!” He kisses your head before letting go and looking into your eyes.

“I just spilled my entire heart out on that stage. That takes a lot out of a person.” You force a laugh which he reciprocates before grabbing onto your shoulders.

“Well everyone appreciated the emotion you left on the stage. I know I certainly did, considering the poem was about me. You knew he would read into the poem, but you hadn’t expected him to come right out and say it. ” His words make you flush.“ I know that might make you feel embarrassed, but don’t. You might have felt that way earlier, but I promise you after tonight, you will no longer feel as if you’re in the dark. But anyway, I think that was the best opening act I have seen in a long time.” He says as if he didn’t just drop a bomb on you.

“Thank you. Do you mind walking me back to the seats?”

“I can’t. I have to go backstage and wait to perform.”

“Oh, okay. Well good luck.” You turn around ready to walk into the auditorium, only to be stopped by Philip’s hand.

“You said in your poem that you wanted a definite answer. Listen to my poem and you should find exactly what you’re looking for.” He kisses your cheek and lets you walk away.

You find your seat next to the Hamiltons who shout countless positive remarks about your poem before they are told to shut up by an elderly couple in front of you.

Three acts had gone by before an announcer comes up, and reads a small introduction about Philip causing everyone in your section to cheer. You see him smile at you before he steps up to the mic.

_My name is Philip._

__

__

I am poet.

and I’m a little nervous, but I can’t show it.

I wrote this poem to show a different side,

one that’s loves a soul

for who they are inside.

For some reason,

I get all tongue-tied,

even though I can write them a million rhymes.

Their smile is like the morning sun,

blinding and shining through the hearts of everyone.

Y/N, I know that you’re out there listening,

and it’s okay if after this you don’t want to speak to me.

But I had to let my feelings known,

I couldn’t let my chances drift away

before we went out into the world on our own.

When I’m with you I feel like a boy again,

everything is simpler

and I know on you I can depend.

So please, let me share my life with you alone.

My name is Philip

_and thanks to you, I have the strength to go on._

After his performance you run up to greet him backstage, while wiping happy tears from your eyes. He catches you as you almost knock him over and flashes his beautiful smile.

You start to speak before he cuts you off. “Before you say anything, I want to tell you something.” You nod for him to continue. “How could you not tell me how you felt? How could you not tell me that you didn’t feel like you deserved to be around me? Y/N, if anything I don’t deserve to be around you. You give me the encouragement I need to create. Your words leave me helpless and you are always willing to do what it takes to make my works better. I wouldn’t have gone on that stage tonight if it wasn’t for you. I wouldn’t be interested in poetry anymore if it wasn’t for you. How could you feel as if you were in the dark, when you are the light that gives me a reason to get up in the morning. You are the only thing that matters.

"You told me once that I was in the spotlight, and everything around me faded away. You were wrong, for once in your life you were wrong. You are in the spotlight, and will remain there forever in my mind. You are the only thing I care about. You are what I focus on. You are my light and I have no idea how you ever thought otherwise.”

You kiss him, savoring the silence surrounding you and the warmth of the stage lights beaming down on you. You pull back, the happy tears still spilling down your cheeks as you smile. You look into his eyes and he stares back at you dumbfounded for several minutes.

“I feel proud of myself. I rendered the storyteller speechless. That’s got to be a first.” He smiles and regains his ability to speak.

“If that’s how you render me speechless then hopefully it won’t be the last time.” He winks at you and you slap his arm. “I like that you’re calling me a storyteller. It feels more important than just plain old poet.”

“Well since you are a storyteller now, what’s your next story going to be about?”

“It’s going to be about the greatest story ever told.”

“What’s that?” You ask, your face showing your confusion.

“The story of our lives from here on out. The story of us.”

You peck his lips once more. “I’d read that story. How does it end?”

“I don’t know, so I guess we’ll just have to figure it out together.”

Together. That sounds like a good plan.

Fin.


	2. Yellow (Peggy x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy slowly starts to realize that she loves Y/N, but will jealousy and one too many shots ruin her chances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty cringey bc it's the first fic I ever did for Hamilton and it's in First Person. I am so sorry.

**Peggy’s POV**

“Open up please! It’s freezing and your food is almost as cold as I am!” I hear her voice from the other side of the door to my New York apartment. I rush to open the heavy wood door and immediately drag her inside.

“Why do you brace the cold every single morning just to get me a hot chocolate?” I smile at her as she hands me the cup.

“Because of that.” She looks at me affectionately, and hangs up her large winter coat revealing a pale yellow sweater.

I smile at the sight of her wearing the best color to ever exist, before furrowing my brows at her vague response. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“That smile you get whenever you see that cup in my hands, it never fails to make my day so much brighter. It even makes the trek to 8th and West 36th worth it, because seeing my best friend happy is the greatest gift I can receive.” Y/N winks at me and takes her normal place next to me on the sofa. I feel the blush slowly rise up my cheeks-wait, hold up. I’ve never blushed at something Y/N’s said before, so why am I blushing now? “Also I got you that book you’ve been wanting for a while.” She says as she hands me a hardcover novel and I squeal as my blush worsens.

“You are the greatest person ever.” I turn to her once I am sure that my blush is gone. “So what are you doing today?”

“Actually that’s another reason why I came over today.” She starts playing with the lid of her coffee cup which is a tactic of hers that she only does when she is talking about something or someone very important. How did I know that? Well, I mean we’re best friends, right? Best friends know these things, right? “I have this super extravagant work gala tonight. You know, the one I’ve been talking about for two months?”

“Oh, yeah! The one honoring the partnership between your company and that charity!”

“Yeah, that one. Well I have a plus one, because I was still dating Melanie when we had to send our RSVP.”

“And?” 

“I was hoping that you would come with me.” My eyes widen as a huge smile graces my face. A whole night with Y/N surrounded by free champagne? That sounds like a dream! “I mean, you don’t have to. I could probably get some-”

“I would love to! That sounds like so much fun and I have an outfit that I have been dying to wear.”

She starts happily bouncing up and down on the couch, almost spilling her coffee in the process. I laugh at her cutesy behavior and and she smiles wider. “It’s starts at 8 so I’ll pick you up at 7:30.”

I nod in agreement, and then turn on the tv. “So what are we watching?” She drapes her arm over my shoulders and even though this is a common occurrence, it feels more affectionate than it ever has.

——

After I put the finishing touches on my makeup, I stand up and smooth out my black jumpsuit. Usually, I would wear something yellow, but tonight seems like a special occasion. I put in my earrings right before I hear the doorbell ring. I open the door to reveal my stunning date for the evening wearing a long coat to help with the cold.

She stares at me, and laughs when I do a little turn.“You look magnificent!” I scoff, but grin anyway. “You ready?”

“Wait aren’t you going to show me your outfit?” I frown as she shakes her head.

“You’ll just have to wait!” She giggles and pulls me out of the house once I grab my jacket. 

“But you know I’m impatient!!” 

“Well, it’s my job as your friend to bring you out of your comfort zone.” We suddenly stop in front of a limousine.

“This isn’t for us, right?” I ask but by the look on her face, I know I’m wrong. “You didn’t have to do this, you know?” 

“I figured that since I was taking you away from your evening date with The Bachelor, I should make tonight special. I wasn’t sure what exactly to do, but my friend said that you can’t go wrong with a limousine. I hope this is okay?”

I kiss her on the cheek and smile. “It’s perfect, now let’s go or we’ll be late.”

It takes us about 45 minutes to get to the building where the gala is taking place, and she takes the time to tell me about who will be there. I can’t help but be captivated by the way her eyes light up when she remembers a funny story about one of her coworkers. She is really beautiful. Oh my god, Peggy! Why are you suddenly so infatuated with Y/N? Yes, she’s your friend, but this seems like more than that! Tonight’s gonna be a long night.

We strut through the front door and give our coats to the staff. I turn to Y/N to remark about the beautiful room we are in, only to find the words caught in my throat.

“Do I look okay? I don’t normally wear things like this.” She blushes while I fumble with my words, trying to explain how absolutely breathtaking she is. Then finally, something clicks.

“You’re wearing yellow.”

She stares at me with a mortified look on her face. “Does it look awful? Is it not my color? Oh crap, I knew I shouldn’t have worn this gown!” I stop her rant by placing my hand gently on her arm.

“It looks incredible on you. I was just surprised because yellow is my signature color. I think it’s looks better on you though.” I smirk as the blush on her cheeks reddens. I feel proud of myself for having that effect on her. I don’t know why, but I want to keep having that effect on her. I always want to be around her and make her feel as beautiful as I know she is and-oh. my. god. 

**I’m in love with my best friend.**

“Hey are you okay? You spaced out on me for a second.” I’m okay, I can do this.

“Yeah I’m fine. I’m just astounded by this amazing gala. You’ve really outdone yourself. I especially love the dance floor.”

“I’m glad you like it and you owe me a dance later, but right now I have someone I want you to meet.”

I beam at her and before I know it, I am being pulled into the swarm of people.

“Peggy, this is my coworker Theodosia.” I see Y/N’s smile grow as she says the lady’s name. “She’s the only person in my department who is actually good at her job. She was my mentor when I first started.” I suddenly feel threatened by this new girl’s presence when she wraps her arm around Y/N’s waist.

“I may have been her mentor, but now she’s my inspiration! Y/N is so humble! She says she doesn’t do anything but she practically runs the company! This night wouldn’t even be happening if it weren’t for her!” Y/N giggles and leans into Theodosia’s touch, which prompts the woman to smirk at me. 

“That’s not true! This totally would have happened if I weren’t involved.”

Theodosia scoffs, “But not to this caliber! Y/N took care of planning almost the entire event. She especially made sure that one of the main colors for the evening was yellow.” I raise my eyebrow at Y/N who flushes at the mention of the hue. “I would have picked a blue, but I love the way the color looks around this ballroom. She truly is a genius.”

“She really is.” I smile at her and she quickly pulls away from her friend’s embrace, but gazes at her with love in her eyes. I hate seeing how this woman’s acclaim for my friend has made her act. She seems so happy around her. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her be that happy around me.

“If you’ll excuse us, I think I’m going to show my lovely date for the evening around the room.” Theo blows Y/N a kiss, which she returns, and my jaw tenses at the sight.

When we are far enough away I ask, “You two seem pretty close. Is there a relationship in the works?” She suddenly can’t look at me, and I feel my stomach drop. Of course there is. Anyone would be lucky to be with her, and they seem so right together.

“Actually no.” My heart soars and I have to contain myself from smiling.

“Oh really? I find that hard to believe.”

“Well actually I have my eyes on someone else.” Annnnddd there goes my stomach again.

“Oh. They must be special if they’ve caught your eye.”

“I’d say so.” I see her smirk out of the corner of my eye and I feel the sudden need for a drink.

“That’s great.” I hear my voice waver and I cringe. I’ve never been good at lying. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I am in desperate need of some alcohol.” My mind races with all of the insecurities I have pushed down over the years that are finally resurfacing. Why would I ever think that I could be enough. She deserves the world, and I can’t give it to her. I just hope that the lucky bastard who holds her heart can.

I run away before she can yell after me. I make my way to the nearest bar, where I down three shots upon arrival. The thoughts in my head become louder and louder with every sip I take. The thoughts become so loud, and I look around for a place to clear my head. I grab a glass of champagne from a waiter before deciding to sit on a bench that is placed on the balcony. It’s freezing out here, but I’d rather brace the cold then go back in there.

“Peggy! Thank god I found you, I’ve been worried sick!” I look away from the sight of the New York skyline to see Y/N standing over me. “Why did you run away?”

I chuckle, “Don’t worry about me. Go find the person you are so in love with. I’m sure you’d rather be in their company than in mine.” I practically yell while slurring my speech quite a bit.

_“Are you drunk right now?”_

“I might p-possibly b-be.” I hiccup as she crosses her arms across her chest, obviously cold.

“You know what I don’t have time to deal with this, let’s go inside. I don’t want you dying because of hypothermia.” She grabs my arm, pulling me back inside.

“Why do you care? It’s not like I mean anything to you.” She drops my arm and even through my hazy eyes I can see the hurt look that spread across her face.

“Why do I care? Why do I care? Don’t you realize that everything I ever do is for you?”

It’s as if someone flipped a switch, because I suddenly sober up. I stare at her with an open mouth trying to see if she meant what she just said.

“I bring you hot chocolate from a place that is far out of the route from my apartment to yours, just because you’ll only drink it from there. I put myself in awkward situations because you’ll say you need my help. Hell, I’ve pretended to be your girlfriend so that you could get rid of a one night stand!” She runs a hand through her perfect hair and guilt starts to bubble up within me. “I brought you here tonight as my date, for Christ’s sake! I wore your favorite color, and yet you are still so oblivious. Day in and day out, I have tried to get you to see that I love you. Not only that, but i’m in love with every part of you. You are the embodiment of my wildest dreams, and you think that you don’t mean anything to me?”

I find my words stuck on my tongue not quite finding their way out of my mouth, until I realize something. “If you love me then why were you hanging on Theodosia’s arm?”

Y/N looks at me confusedly, before she finally understands what I said. “Are you jealous? Is that what this is about? Is that why you think I don’t care?”

“M-maybe.” I look at the ground hoping it can provide me with some sort of relief, only to have my chin tilted up so my eyes meet with the most beautiful (Y/E/C) ones.

“You know, you’re cute when you’re jealous.” Her lips capture mine, and I savor the feeling. She slowly pulls away, and I smile.

“You still never answered my question.”

Y/N chuckles and I tell myself to remember the sound, because I never want to forget it. “Theodosia knew how much I cared for you and told me that making you jealous would get you to reveal your true feelings. I guess she was right.”

“I guess she was. By the way, I think I have a new reason why yellow is my favorite color.”

“Why is that?”

“It’s because the love of my life was wearing this color the day I figured out I loved her and the day we finally got together, which amazingly happened to be the same day.” She blushes and I smirk.

“Well thank god for yellow then!”

“Thank god for yellow.”

**_Fin._ **


	3. The Idea of Us (Daveed Diggs x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I’ve always liked the idea of us being together.” The three times people thought you were dating, and the one time you did something about it.

“Yo, yo, yo!!! Get ready to have your lives become infinitely better due to my presence.” Daveed smiles when he hears your familiar voice echo throughout his New York City apartment.

“Y/N!! Get your pretty ass up here. We’re in the studio,” he yells down the hall before turning back to Rafa. “So, is that going in the bridge, or did you want to add it onto the first chorus? Because I’m confused on how that would work.” You walk into the small studio Daveed built into his home. You stop in the doorway and look on with admiration, seeing their passion for the subject they are discussing so clearly etched on their faces.

“What’s up, my people?” You make your presence known but you don’t move from your spot. Rafa sees you and immediately walks over, embracing you in a big bear hug, which you return affectionately.

“Y/n. So good to see you again!!”

“You too, Mr. Now that I’m rich and famous I’m everywhere but home. It’s been way too long. You too, Diggs. I missed my two favorite disasters.”

“And we missed you, my favorite catastrophe,” he says holding his arms out to you. “Hey, Hearts.” You transfer all of your things to one hand so your could bend down and wrap your arm around your extremely muscular friend. Your heart flutters as he grabs onto you.

“Sup, Spades.” You let go of the embrace only to kiss his forehead. As soon as your lips make contact with his head, you hear a camera shutter. You quickly pull away, and glare at Rafa who has guilt written all over him.

“When did that become a thing?” A look of confusion replaces the guilt as he rests his head on his fist.

“What do you mean?” You lean your arm on Daveed’s head, which he swats off.

“Not the hair, Y/N!” The two of you quietly laugh before Rafa cuts in, still completely confused.

“I mean, the spades and hearts thing. I’ve known you both for years and I’ve never heard either of you say that before.”

“Then you haven’t been listening closely enough.” He rolls his eyes.

“Okay but what does it mean?”

“I’m Hearts, because I’m a total heart breaker, obviously. Daveed over here is Spades, because he’s got talent in spades.”

“Then what does that make me?” You smirk causing him to learn forward, eager to hear what you have to say.

“The Joker, because no one can take you seriously. Oh, SNAP!” You snap your fingers as Daveed spirals into a fit of laughter.

“Ha ha ha.” He clears his throat and grabs the laptop that is sitting beside him. “So Diggs, what were you saying about the chord progression?”

“No no no.” You interrupt Daveed as he starts to respond after he finally stops laughing, “No more talking about your amazing musical skills, please. It makes me feel even less talented than I actually am.”

“I get that you are just a weak child with no creativity in you whatsoever, but we really need to finish this part of the song, so you might have to suffer a little while longer.” You gasp at his response and chuck the nearest pillow at him. “And to think that I brought you food because, knowing you guys, you haven’t eaten all day! I guess I’m never doing that again.”

Daveed, who had returned his focus back to his computer screen, immediately shot up at the mention of food.

“Was I right in assuming that, or was I right?” You smirk when a look of thought crosses his face before he ultimately nods.

“But it’s not that bad! I mean it’s only 10:30-ish, right?” You gasp and look down at your watch.

“Daveed, it’s 2:45!” His eyes practically bulge out of his head before he quickly checks the clock.

“Damn. I guess you’re right.”

“You guys are so lucky I know you so well,” You toss each of them a bag filled with their favorites burgers. “I don’t know why I’m so nice to you. You don’t deserve it.” The two of them stare at the bags in their lap, before sharing a look. You turn around for two seconds, putting the rest of your things on the floor.

Before you can do anything else, you are tackled into a bear hug making you fall down onto the couch behind you.

You finally get a chance to look at your attacker and see Daveed laying on you while practically screaming, “Thank you, Y/N! We love you!!!!!!” You start laughing your head off when you see Rafael holding his phone close to your face.

“We get it. I’m the best person you will ever know, but get your phone out of my face Casal! I don’t like paparazzi.” Rafa only brings it closer to you. “You both are insufferable. Get off me, Diggs!! You weigh a ton!!”

“NEVER!!!” He starts to hold you closer, making no move to get up. Eventually you give up your struggle and allow him to just lay there, although, he is crushing your lungs. He might be cutting off your oxygen, but man, if he isn’t adorable while doing it.

“You know, if you really loved me, you would stop slowly crushing me to death and GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!” You say these words in a joking manner, because even though it kind of hurts, you would be lying if you didn’t say you enjoyed him being this close to you.  
“But you’re comfortable…” He whines into your shoulder sending Rafa into hysterics from the chair he has once again reclaimed. You flush at his words, but try to play it off as if your heart isn’t racing at a million miles a minute.

“Well fine. Kill your best friend instead of eating the food they brought for you. That’s very smart of you Diggs.”

“Oh, wait. I have food.” He suddenly jumps off of you and toward the bag filled with his burger and fries. It barely takes him two minutes to finish the whole thing, and then to tumble back on top of you. Luckily, you at least had time to grab your own food before he did this. You begin eating as he tries to find a comfortable spot on the couch.

“Why do you do this?” You whine as Daveed chuckles, moving to rest his head in your lap.

“I like the view from right here.” You blush at his words, and wipe your hands. Then you take them and run one through his hair while the other snatches the glasses off of his face.

“Well then you must be more blind than I thought.” There is a brief, affectionate silence that lingers between you, before Rafa ruins it, like he does all things.

“So…when are you guys getting married?” He says this so casually, without even looking up from his phone. You almost miss it, but as soon as you hear his words clearly, you start to choke on whatever food is left in your mouth. Daveed sees this, and immediately sits up and tries to help, even though it is evident that he has no idea what the hell to do. As soon as you recover, you turn to Rafa looking almost angry, but mainly confused.

“What was that?”

“I said when are you two getting married? I mean, Diggs, I’m surprised you haven’t already put a ring on that, considering how much you talk about them.” Daveed blushes like mad, and walks up to Rafa harshly patting him on the back. You are frozen in your seat, absolutely stunned by this entire conversation.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You can barely hear the mumbled words as he says them through gritted teeth.

“You know the whole convers-” You tune him out when your phone buzzes and a notification flashes across the screen

**@rafaelcasal tagged you in a post**

Curiosity courses through you as you hesitantly unlock your phone and open Instagram. It’s the picture of you and Diggs that he had taken earlier. Your lips were grazing his forehead as a blush, accompanied by a small smile, lit up his beautiful face.

“Rafa…why??” Daveed hits him on the shoulder, silently asking him what the hell you were talking about. He shows Diggs the picture, and smirks at the shy smile that forms when he face palms.

You feel a smile of your own starting to form before it is completely erased when you see the first comment. You promptly look through all of the comments, which are growing tremendously in number by the second, to see all of them saying the same thing.

“Okay, what the hell is an OTP, and why are we theirs?” Both Daveed and Rafa stare at you with confusion before you show them your phone with all of the comments.

“Ha! Y/N, as tech savvy as you are I would expect you, of all people, to know what that means!”

“I will smack you if you don’t tell me what in the damn hell this means.” You raise your hand menacingly, but both he and you know that you won’t do anything. Meanwhile, Daveed is trying, and failing, to keep calm and not look like he is in the most embarrassing situation of his life.

His friend seems to notice this, and ignores his immediate reaction to milk this for all it’s worth. “Fine, fine. It means one true pairing. They’re basically saying that they think you guys would make the perfect couple and that you were meant for each other.” A blush settles on your cheeks, and you hand slowly comes do to push your hair out of your face.

“Um. Wow. Okay.” You start to awkwardly chuckle, hoping to break up the tension lingering between you and Daveed,

“Oh hey, look! Even Jas agrees with them!” Your eyes practically pop out of their sockets when you scroll back through the comments only to see that he was right.

**@jazzy_jones: Casal, pleaassseee put me out of my suffering and tell me that my OTP is finally together at long last?!?!**

“Ha ha. That Jas is one hilarious girl.” His voice cracks as he says this, showing how tense the situation had become.

“Yeah, I mean there is no way we would ever get together, right Diggs?” The words have a bitter taste in your mouth, but you figure that saying this would be better than professing your love for him right this moment. “Jas, such a sweetheart, but she definitely gets mixed up from time to time.”

Daveed tightens his jaw, trying not to scream to high heavens that he would gladly date you as soon as he possibly could. He refrains himself long enough to say, “Yeah. Totally impossible.” Casal shoots him a tense look as if to say, “C’mon, Diggs. You know they’re lying.”

Daveed just chooses to roll his eyes and ignore his friend.

After a few minutes of stilted conversation, you decide that you have had enough of this. “I think I’m gonna let you guys get back to work, but I’ll see you later.” You gather your things, and head down the stairs toward the front of the apartment. As your leaving, you fail to see Rafa nudging Daveed You are halfway out the door when you hear Daveed speak up behind you.

“Wait! Do you have anything going on tonight?” There’s a slight hint of hope in his voice that makes your heart race.

“No. Just a date with my couch and my Netflix account, why?”

“Well, it’s Pippa’s opening night for Amelie,” he pauses for a quick second and awkwardly, yet somehow still adorably, rubs the back of neck, “and she gave me two tickets. Rafa doesn’t want to go, so I was hoping that you might want to! We’re also gonna go out for drinks after, and a lot of the old cast will be there! So, what do you say? It’ll be super fun…” He flashes you the charming smile you have grown to love, and you can’t help but want to agree. Suddenly, the previous conversation you had immediately floods back into your mind. Maybe this would be a good chance to get over him, seeing as you’ll never have a chance anyways.

You sigh with a shy smile on your face. “Alright, I’ll come. It’s been way too long since I’ve seen everybody anyway!” He starts jumping, getting a laugh from you. “It’s opening night, right? So I assume that I should dress fancy?”

“Only as fancy as you are comfortable with. And I’ll pick you up, so all you have to worry about is looking amazing, but you do that all the time so that should not be a problem.” He adds a little wink, without fully understanding just exactly what it does to your heart.

“OH MY GOD JUST SLEEP TOGETHER ALREADY,” Rafa yells from the top of the stairs before slamming the door of the studio shut.

“I’ll see you tonight, Diggs.” You kiss him on the cheek before venturing back out into the world.

As you’re walking back home, you decide to check your phone. After ten minutes of replying to snapchats from friends, you open up Instagram and see that Raf had updated his story.

It was the video of you being trampled to death by muscular giant that is Daveed Diggs with the caption, “My motherf***ing OTP”. You glare at the screen, and reply, simply typing,

“I swear to whatever higher being is above us, I will beat the living daylights out of you, if you don’t take that off your story right now.”

You don’t have to wait more than thirty seconds for his reply. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Y/N?!”

_“One day, you’re gonna get slapped and I’m just gonna let you get hurt.”_

__

__

_“One day, Diggs is gonna wake up and realize how big of a crush you have on him and you’ll get to live happily ever after. And I’ll get to say I told you so.”_

Ugh, you wish.

–

The show was amazing, of course, and Phillipa was phenomenal. That being said, the best part of the night was most definitely the after party. It was at a club, fairly close to the theatre, that you had come to with Diggs quite often when he had nights out with the cast, while he was still in Hamilton.

Daveed and Pippa had decided to stay moderately sober, only having one, or possibly two drinks. But that didn’t mean that you or, the rest of your friends, had decided to do the same.

All around the club are drunk people laughing, dancing, or screaming the lyrics to the stupid 90s song the DJ thought would be funny if he played it.

While Daveed perches himself in a chair at the bar, you grab your third drink of the night and take a place on the dance floor in between Jasmine and Renee. He barely even recognizes someone sitting in the seat next to him because he is so captivated by you.

“Please tell me you finally got the balls to ask them out?” He practically jumps out of his seat before he recognizes the voice and visibly relaxes.

“Pips, don’t scare me like that,” He takes a small sip from his drink before continuing, “and I don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing there, and never will be.” He looks at you dancing with some random stranger and an uneasy feeling washes over him. You seem to be in your own little world that consists of only you and this perfect little nobody. There is a look of pure joy that illuminates your heart stoppingly beautiful features and it’s more than he can take, knowing that this look isn’t meant for him.

She lets out a quiet chuckle, then pats him on the back. “You’re kidding, right?” A sigh leaves her lips when he shakes his head. “Of course there is something there! You two have been in love with each other, for god knows how long, but have done nothing because both of you think that it’s one sided! Let me be the one to tell you that it’s not. You two are so infatuated by the other that I was surprised you weren’t engaged the first time I met them, and what you had only known them for a year at that point? Daveed, I promise you there is something there, you just have to go out and find it.” She chooses to leave him there in thought and join Jas and Renee on the dance floor.

He sits there alone for a little while debating whether or not he should take Pippa’s advice and go after you or if he should just let you be free.

His thoughts become deafening loud inside his own head and he finally chooses to leave, rather than spend the rest of his nights battling against himself while you have fun without him.

He asks Anthony if he’ll be okay with taking you home. Once he says yes, Daveed shoots you a quick text saying that he’s going and that he’ll see you tomorrow.

He’s out of the club and partially down the the street before he hears someone running up behind him screaming, “PIGGYBACK RIDE!!”

He feels the impact against his back and holds onto you as tight as he can, not allowing you to fall. You swing your legs ever so slightly, and rest your chin on his shoulder. You feel as happy as a child, and frankly, you’re acting like one as well. A small giggle passes your lips and you know that, despite being scared at first, he is wearing a smile similar to your own.

“God, Y/N! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don’t do that!” He walks to the end of the block with you on his back, before slowly setting you down. “I thought you were going to go home with Anthony and Jas? Why are you out here?”

You chuckle at him trying to gain your balance in your still very drunk state. “I wanted to go home with you.” You speech is barely slurred, but there is still a noticeable difference from the normal tone in your voice. “I miss you, Diggs. I barely ever get to talk to you, and I want the chance to be with you without any of our friends around. Even if I remember none of this in the morning, which is a very big possibility, I want to spend right now with, well, you.” Your words are punctuated with a poke to his chest.

He ignores the heat coursing through him from where your finger connects with his body, while you ignore the blush that rises to your cheeks from the way he is looking at you.

You delicately place your hands on his shoulder, not daring to break eye contact. His smile gives you a slight reassurance and you start to lean in. Then he detaches himself from you completely, jolting back in surprise. Regret and humiliation spread through your bloodstream, and you immediately turn away. You start to run in the other direction, before he jumps in front of you.

“Y/N! Stop walking please!”

You try to move around him, but being the colossal man he is, he stops you. “No, I’ve just made a complete fool of myself, because I’m too drunk to stop myself and-”

“Y/N, shut up!” He forcefully grabs your head in his hands and forces you to look into his eyes. You start to get lost in them, but his words bring you back to reality. “I want this to happen, lord knows I want this to happen, but not like this. Not while you’re drunk off your ass, not at 1 in the morning. Not if I don’t know that you’ll remember this when you wake up!” Your stomach suddenly seems to hate you, because you have to run to the nearest trash can so you don’t throw up all over your shoes. “Not while you’re puking your guts into a disgusting trash can.” When you finally feel okay again, he helps you stand back up.

You try to walk away, once more, only to have him latch onto your arm with a fierce grip. “Would you stop for just one minute? Please, I‘m begging you. Don’t walk away from me.”

He may be behind you, but you know that his face has broken into a pout and that his eyes are glossed over, with tears waiting to overflow at any moment. Yours are too. “Daveed, no. I’m a mess. I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Y/N, I don’t care! I’d rather see you out here, drunk of your ass, but in my arms, then see you in there dancing on someone you just met twenty minutes ago.” A chill runs down your spine at his words. They seem so sincere that you finally look at him, again, to see if his facial expressions would reveal any truth behind them. “And, my darling, if this is what you think a mess looks like, then I would love to see what you think a masterpiece is.” A single tear falls down your cheek as his sweet words ring in your ears.

“I’m sorry.” Your voice is almost unrecognizable. The words come out in a meek, quiet tone, so unlike the one you are known for.

He seems to notice this but says nothing, only kisses your head in response. He brings you closer, while he hails a cab. It takes a minute, but a taxi finally pulls up and Daveed lets you climb in before him.

Once inside, your mind drifts to the events of the past day. As your thoughts consume you, your eyes start to droop. Your head slumps against his chest as sleep overcomes your worn for the wear self. He sees you fall deeper and deeper into your dreams and can’t help but admire how beautiful you are. Your clothes are wrinkled, your face is scrunched up, and your hair is all over the place. It was such a funny sight to see, but one of his all time favorites sights.

There a few small hairs that fall onto your face, and he reaches up to move them. As he brushes them out of the way, he hears a voice that isn’t yours speak up.

“I guess your sweetheart has had a long night, huh buddy?” He looks up to see the cab driver looking at him through the mirror.

“Oh no, sir, it’s not like that.” His words seem fake, even to himself, because as he looks down at your moonlit features, he knows that he longs for it to be the truth.

“Are you sure? Because you look at them with an admiration that can only be described as love. Trust me, I know that look. They must be something special to you if you give they deserve that.”

“Yeah. They absolutely are. But I doubt they’d ever think the same about me.”

The driver laughs quietly, trying not to disturb you.”

“They wouldn’t have fallen asleep like that, draped all over you if there wasn’t something there. They wouldn’t have been so willing to let you take care of them like that, if they didn’t at less trust you. Don’t let your self-doubt blind you from seeing the truth.” His gaze drops back down to you and he can’t help but think of how cliche this is. He isn’t necessarily one for cliches, but if there was one person he would allow it to happen for, it would be you.

–

You wake up the next morning in your own bed, thank god, and in a state of utter confusion. You notice that you are not in the clothes you were in last night, but rather your favorite pajamas. Memories, vague ones but memories nonetheless, start flowing back into your mind at a million miles an hour, causing you to clutch your head in pain.

Your hangover starts to get unbearable so you walk out to the kitchen to grab water and aspirin. You stop on the stairs as soon as you see Daveed draped over your couch. You start to smile before the headache returns at full force and a groan escapes you. He wakes up at the noise and looks at you in concern.

“Y/N. You okay?” You shake your head slightly and roll your eyes.

“Right. You’re probably very hungover right now. So, sit down and I’ll get you something that should help.” You nod and plop down onto the couch, while he gets up and walks into your kitchen. Soon you find yourself laying across the couch, slowly falling back into dreamland.

“Hey, wake up sunshine.” You gradually open your eyes to see him holding out a large bottle of water and some medicine. “Here. These should help.” You take both from him and sit up, allowing him to take a seat next to you.

“Thank you.” You both wince at the unintentional edge to your sore voice. Once you swallow the pills and the water, you lean back onto the couch cushions.

No other words are exchanged for the next few minutes, a tense air settling over your living room.

“Y/N, what do you remember about last night or yesterday in general?” You rack your brain trying to find whatever memories you call, only to hit a wall.

“The last thing I can recall is pounding a shot of cheap tequila and then Renee immediately dragging me onto the dance floor. Please tell me I didn’t do anything too stupid.” You shield your eyes with your hands, mentally preparing yourself for the worst.

When he doesn’t reply, you move your fingers ever so slightly in order to see him. What you see is him pushing himself off of the couch and starting to pace throughout the room. He mumbles to himself and you try to focus and listen to what he’s saying, but he’s talking so quickly that you can’t understand him at all. Damn his perfect rapping skills.

“Daveed. Hey, HEY!” You place a hand on his arm when he’s close enough to you. “What happened that’s getting you all worked up like this?”

He runs his hand through his messy bed head and breathes in deeply. “Y/N, have you ever noticed that people always think we’re dating? They always make little comments saying how we’re the perfect couple or that it’s amazing how two people could be so in love.”

You start to chuckle until you see a sullen look on his face. “Yeah? But I’ve gotten used to them, they don’t really have that much of an effect on me anymore. I thought that they don’t affect you either?”

“They used to roll off of my back, and I’d laugh and smile. I’d make a joke and explain about how that would never happen or how we were just friends. But yesterday, three little comments got to me. Don’t ask me why, but they got to me.”

You straighten up as he shuffles his feet along your carpet. “Diggs, you’re losing me.”

His shuffling stops, but he makes no move to face you. “Yesterday, there were three comments that people made about me, about us, and for some reason my brain held onto them and wouldn’t let them go.

“At first it was that entire thing with Rafa. Seeing all of those people commenting, and saying that we would be so great together, something that I have felt for a long time. Just seeing all of those people, and Jasmine, agree with me just made my heart start racing at the thought of it. The thought of you being mine was always one that I came back to in my free time. It was always one of my best daydreams. But then you said that we would never get together, and my heart just broke.” You audibly gasp and see his back muscles stiffen at the sound.

“And then last night, while you were dancing with someone else who wasn’t me. It took everything I had not to rip them away from you and tell you how I felt right there. But Pippa started to tell me about how you felt the same. It was quite difficult to believe her, but then I started to think about it more and more and my mind was trying to make sense of it. I was trying to convince myself that you were just dancing to get away from your feelings for me and boy did my heart soar. But then it came crashing down when I realized the truth. You were just dancing with them to dance with them. And I was just a lovesick puppy dog chasing after the dream he will never receive.”

You eyes drop down to your lap. You never should have said that. If he only knew how you truly felt. “Daveed, please. I want you to know-” He immediately faces you and interrupts you.

“Y/N, if I don’t finish saying what I need to say now, then I never will. Please let me get through this.” His eyes show his emotions so clearly and you open your mouth hoping to console him, before closing it and letting him speak.

“The third comment was made by our cab driver on the way back to your apartment.” Again, you try to scour your mind for an image of this driver or maybe some of the words he said but all you are left with is darkness. “You had fallen asleep on my shoulder and apparently I was looking at you like you were the most important thing in my life, because that’s the why I always look at you. But it must have been ten times as obvious because he was asking if my lover, which in this case he assumed to be you, had a long night. When I told that we weren’t together, he looked at me through his mirror and scoffed. He told me,” he drops to his knees right in front of you as he grabs your hands and envelops them in his own, “h-he told me that even if we weren’t dating, that there had to be something there because of the way you had trusted me to take care of you in the state you were in. Normally, I would consider him crazy, but this was all after you tried to kiss me.” He notices the panic in your eyes and takes his hands away from your own, and places them on either side of your head. “You were freaking out because I pulled away before we actually kissed. But I didn’t want our first kiss, one I had been dreaming about since god knows when, to be a sloppy drunken nightmare that you were likely to forget. I didn’t want to take advantage of you like that without knowing if that was actually what you wanted.” His sweetness brought a smile to your face. “So please, put me out of my misery and tell me if that was what you wanted or if it was just some drunken mistake.”

You can’t take it anymore and you lean forward, capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

“Daveed, I wanted it. Trust me, I still want it. To be honest I’ll always want it. I just want you.” He laughs and rests his forehead against yours. “I never should have made that comment yesterday. It was actually the opposite of what I felt. I just didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of you, not knowing if you felt the same. But damn, I am glad that you do.”

“You’re telling me.” He flashes that captivating smile and you cherish this beautiful moment.

“And if I’m truly honest, I agree with you.” His smile falters as his eyes show how baffled he is at your vagueness. You respond with an eye roll. “I agree that the idea of us being together was one of your best daydreams. Only now it is no longer a daydream.”

His million watt smile shines brightly once again as you bring him back up onto the couch with you. “Can you imagine what our friends will say once they find out that their OTP is finally a thing? Should we even tell them?”

An idea forms and you run up to your room to grab your phone. You return to the living room mischievously typing away. You sit back down and show Daveed the screen, allowing his to approve what you wrote before you press reply on Rafa’s post from the day before.

**@your-username: @jazzy_jones @rafaelcasal Let’s just say that the idea of us is no longer just an idea.**

You smile widely when your notifications start to blow up. Daveed then takes the phone out of your hand and places it behind him. He kisses again…and again…and again, distracting you from the constant noise coming from your device.

You only stop when you hear an extra loud buzz come from your phone. You both decide to look at it and see that you were mentioned it a comment that you should have seen coming.

**@rafaelcasal: @your-username @daveeddiggs I told you so**


End file.
